wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
The Graveyard
The Graveyard is the third multiplayer dungeon available to players in the Hall of Heroes. It becomes available at level 30, and is the next multiplayer instance players can join until level 35. Unlike the previous two multiplayer dungeons, The Graveyard is more complex and has more interesting items and prizes to be claimed. And also unlike the first two multiplayer dungeons, players will encounter magic attack based bosses as oppose to physical attackers. Layout The Graveyard is broken into three areas. The first contains undead attackers and a corresponding sub-boss. The second area is one of much interest, as it provides the largest supply of earnable Daru in the game, and also houses the Roaming Summoner. The third area houses a sub-boss and the final boss. In order to reach the final boss, players need to activate two "mysterious" objects simultaneously to open a gate blocking access to the boss. Therefore, this is the only dungeon that cannot be fully completed solo. Area 1 Area 1 provides a satisfactory introductory area. A Traveler's Coin Purse worth 3000 Gold is collectible right after a battle with 4 undead Krelborne warriors. Directly below this is the first sub-boss, Bonewalker, an ; though in the overworld, he is labelled Bone Cage. Bonewalker has 3 HP bars, and two minions: two Krelbornes. Bonewalker has four different attacks; 1 basic and 3 special. His basic attack consists of him hitting a random player with his staff. Two of his special attacks are similar in effect, but different in spread. Bonewalker can either severely poison one random player, doing damage and causing them to lose a set amount of HP for a couple turns, or he can poison the entire party, damaging every player and causing them to lose 120 HP per turn for three turns. His last special attack is an AoE fire magic attack, hitting all players once. After defeating Bonewalker, a Mystery Box can be found hidden to the left, behind a group of 6 Kelbornes further down the path. The teleporter is directly below where Bonewalker used to be. Area 2 Area 2 is the most useful area in this map. It is designed as a circle, and so walking in a path will put players back at where they started. Heading down from the teleporter brings players to a group of Schmitar Wielders, and behind them is the Roaming Summoner. For 2 Skeleton Keys, she will summon the Soul of Barno, and players can initiate the mirror match. Heading down again brings players to the first haunted catacomb. Each haunted catacomb can only be accessed once per party, and upon doing so will force the players to fight three waves of four Schmitar Assassins. After defeating the waves, players will be rewarded individually with either 7,500 daru or 15,000 daru. After completing the other two haunted catacombs, a player can walk away with a minimum of 22,500 daru, a maximum of 45,000 daru, or some combination of 7500 and 15000. The other two haunted catacombs are located at various parts of the circle, and are easily findable. Also in this location, near the area teleporter, is Pandora's Box. It is located right above the teleporter to area 3. Area 3 Area 3 houses two groups of enemies and two bosses. The first group of enemies is right to the left of where the players appear. Continuing to the left, the first Shadow Stone becomes visible. The final boss is located in the center of this area, but the pathway to the boss is blocked by a gate. In order to open the gate, a player must stand on each Shadow Stone and "activate" it, removing the obstruction in the path. Before players can get to the final boss however, the last sub-boss waits, almost in a guardian like fashion. This is Koder, the , and he is a mix of physical and magic attack. Despite being the Schmidar Troop Commander, he is troop-less, but he has 3 HP bars. Koder's basic attack consists of him hitting a random player with his sword, and is physically based. One special move is a row AoE (top, middle, bottom) hitting the ground with his sword, hitting players in that row one time for about 190% of his basic attack. The other is waving his sword, causing magic to fall from the sky, hitting a random player three times for 60% of his basic attack. Occasionally, Koder will activate his buff, causing his damage dealt to be increased by 30% and damage received to be reduced by 30%. After defeating Koder, the player is able to finally engage the final boss, whom resides in the Temple of Dakan: Larnot, . Larnot is a fallen angel, and as such is primarily magic attack based. He has 3 HP bars, and is flanked by a Schmitar assassin and a Schmitar Wielder. Larnot has 2 attacks, a debuff, and a self heal. Larnot's basic attack is him jabbing his magical weapon at a random player, causing magic damage. His special attack is a group AoE, a lightning attack similar to the mage's Delphic Hell Thunder, which causes ~140% of Larnot's basic attack damage to the whole group (adjusting for defense differences). Larnot's can self heal, and will start casting this spell once his HP drops below half. However, if a player's party is doing enough damage, this will actually help the player, for it reduces the amount of times Larnot is actually attacking. Larnot's debuff is a 100% chance to stun one random player, and he will cast this throughout the battle. Item Drops The following items have a chance to be random drops from enemies, sub-bosses, the Soul of Barno, or given as a completion reward. *Valoran Sword *Valoran Helmet *Phoenix Bow *Phoenix Cap *Lorekeeper Staff *Lorekeeper Hat *Sacred Shadow Destroyer *Sacred Dragonslayer Bow *Requiem Staff *Sealer's Helmet *Weeping Widow Battle Axe *Assassin's Glyph Bow *Enchanted Essence Staff *Yaron Fur Cap *Heiro Ring *Worn Weapon *Worn Helmet *Lvl 2 Crystaloid *Lvl 4 Luck Stone Category:Multiplayer Dungeons